A birthday treat
by NanaG
Summary: Summary: Sephiroth may lot love Cloud like Angeal loves Zack but he certainly knows how to treat a birthday boy. Warnings: submissive Cloud, dominant Sephiroth


A birthday treat

Summary: Sephiroth may lot love Cloud like Angeal loves Zack but he certainly knows how to treat a birthday boy.

Warnings: Shameless smut, BDSM sex

Disclaimer: Don't own, but you all know that anyway

Cloud loved Sephiroth very much. What was more, he had been happy and content with their relationship in which Sephiroth made all the decisions, including when or whether Cloud should climax. That was however before Zack Fair found out that Cloud was Sephiroth's newest toy boy and began to stick his nose in Cloud's private life. According to the dark-haired serpent – the paradise destroyer, Cloud's relationship with Sephiroth was not healthy. Apparently it was degrading to Cloud's person and Sephiroth didn't return the petite cadet's feelings.

At first, Cloud refused to listen to Zack. But the Second class Soldier could be so persistent when he wanted, and soon Cloud began to wonder whether his relationship with Sephiroth was really as flawed as Zack said it was.

"Ask him to let you be the top at least for once," the serpent whispered with a big grin. "If he loved you, he would. Angeal does, you know."

So, Cloud began to plot how to worm his cock into Sephiroth's virgin asshole. He really didn't have any complaint about his sex life, but he was curious about how Sephiroth felt when the said General was ravaging his pert little ass, especially now that Zack planted the seed of doubt in his already insecure mind. If Sephiroth really loved him, he could make that sacrifice once. Right? It wasn't as though Cloud was going to ask anything unpleasant. Sephiroth might welcome the idea, appreciating his little toy boy more for showing a bit of initiatives.

"Sephiroth," Cloud called tentatively from the bathroom while cleaning his anal passage.

The General appeared on the doorstep, still wearing his pants and boots and holding a chain leash and collar in one hand. "What have you done to warrant punishment inside the bathroom?"

"Nothing. I just thought … I just wondered … I mean … it's so nice when you fuck me … have you ever wondered what it's like to have someone's cock inside you?" Cloud blurted out the last part. There he said it. His courage didn't fail him.

"No."

"But you could find out if you wanted," Cloud tried again, following Sephiroth out from the bathroom and lowering his eyes respectfully as the General collared him and attached the leash to the collar. "And no one need to know." O.K. That was a little white lie, since he planned to tell Zack, but his friend wasn't going to spread it around, was he?

"Are you suggesting that you should fuck me for a change?"

"Can I?" Cloud asked hopefully, since Sephiroth didn't sound annoyed.

The General smiled sweetly, pushing Cloud down to a kneeling position and opening his pants. "You can. Only, I will have to kill you afterwards. Now, suck"

"You are joking. You can't be serious…" Cloud's feeble protest soon died and replaced by a choking sound as Sephiroth forcefully yanked the leash in his hand.

"I'm always serious. I said suck and you would do exactly what I tell you."

As usual, Cloud ended up doing just that. Oh, and he even got the punishment for suggesting that he could top for once, flogging and whipping in turn till his front and back turned into a lovely shade of red. He did enjoy every minute of it, but Cloud wasn't happy. It was nice. No, much better than nice. It was fantastic, but it wasn't what he wanted and he was never going to earn Zack's respect this way. And the dark-haired soldier could be quite cruel in his teasing, which, unlike Sephiroth disciplining him, the blond didn't enjoy at all.

Cloud showered and got dressed first before he pressed his point once again. He didn't want to give up, but frankly it would look ridiculous to argue with Sephiroth while his ass leaked the General's cum and his body was all flushed from the punishment Sephiroth meted out for the suggestion he was going to make once again.

"I am serious, Sephiroth. I want you to show the proof of your love. I want you to prove that you aren't just using me for sex. I want to top just for once. If not, this is over."

Sephiroth sighed at the stubborn declaration. What was wrong with his fuck toys? Just when he thought he found a reliable, long-term bottom, someone seemed to put silly ideas into their heads and then they all had to come up with some ridiculous demands? This one he thought could be an exception. Apparently not. It was time to go through another selection process.

"All good things come to an end, I guess," Sephiroth mused aloud and simply pointed towards the door. "You of course know that I have another nine hundred ninety nine applications from the Silver Elite members to become my bottom."

Cloud stomped out, chin held high in defiance. He was determined not to go back there before Sephiroth apologised and relented to his demand. If the General thought Cloud would simply crawl back to his arms, he was wrong. At least this way, Zack would think he had guts. He was a man, not just some fuck toy the General made him out to be.

Zack did praise Cloud for his decisive action, though looking a little guilty, and the blond felt a sense of triumph at that, which helped with his separation anxiety for a day or two. Three days in, Cloud didn't feel so proud any longer. His victory was hollow and empty, just like his neglected asshole. It didn't seem that Sephiroth was going to apologise and he had to wonder how long it would take for the General to find his replacement. Not long, Cloud thought bitterly. And then there was that little matter of his coming birthday, which was just three days away and he really loved his birthday treat last year. They went for a balloon ride then. Cloud sucked Sephiroth's cock all the way up and Sephiroth fucked his ass, while they were literally floating in the air. It was fucking magnificent and no one made Cloud felt that way.

Gaia, what had he given up, and all for the approval of his friend whose significance paled compared with that of his General? Panicking, Cloud dialled Sephiroth's PHS number, and when he realised it was switched off, he sprang into an action and ran to the General's quarter like his ass was on fire.

Sephiroth looked faintly amused at the out of breath shivering cadet, but let Cloud in. He was going to give Cloud one more day before he went through application forms from the Silver Elite. So, Cloud made it in time. The blond confessed everything as soon as the door closed behind him and begged for forgiveness and punishment. Sephiroth on the other hand thought he would indulge the cadet a little since Cloud coming back meant he didn't have to thoroughly go through the forms to make a fair decision for all his potential bottoms.

"Name your punishment."

Cloud finally smiled with relief. He knew it was Sephiroth's way of indulging him.

"If you are so kind to take me today, please don't allow me to come."

"Get undressed, then to the bathroom. Sit on your knees with legs apart under the showerhead."

Cloud obeyed instantly, grinning like an idiot. Nothing mattered except that he got his General back. Sephiroth appeared shortly afterwards in the full glory of his nakedness. Cloud offered a shy smile and reverently kissed the tip of the proud eleven-inch cock. What was he thinking really? He thought his six and half inch cock could play the dominant role even for once?

Precisely two hours passed before Sephiroth re-entered the bathroom, finally allowing Cloud to stretch his legs and have a shower. Sephiroth left the shower on even after Cloud finished cleaning himself and then stroked himself into erection. After fastening a cock-ring on Cloud, Sephiroth took the blond from behind with only water and his pre-cum as lubricant, since fucking Cloud on this occasion was a form of punishment. Afterwards, Sephiroth removed the cock-ring and pressed his lips on Cloud's forehead. The blond smiled at the gesture of forgiveness, which he earned and therefore made him proud. He just hoped that this meant he would get a special treat on his birthday after all.

The day finally arrived, the day that promised so much. It didn't start too well. Sephiroth didn't show any sign of recognising Cloud's birthday. Not a breakfast on a tray, not a card, and not even a single kiss in the morning. Instead, Cloud performed his morning blow job as usual and was sent to his training just like any normal day. Still, the blond didn't lose his faith. Sephiroth planned something special for him in the evening. Right? Well, it just had to be.

All he got when he came back to his General was a blindfold and an order to strip. Trying to hide his disappointment, Cloud did as he was told, though he couldn't help but sulk just a little. Oddly enough though, Sephiroth wasn't doing anything to him except picking him up with one arm and carrying him to what he suspected as a guest bedroom. Once there, Sephiroth put the blond down and removed the blindfold. Cloud's mouth opened wide in surprise and shock. Kneeling down next to bed was a very sorry looking Zack Fair, wearing a nurse uniform and a collar. Next to him stood Angeal, holding a leash in his hand.

"Happy birthday, Cloud," Angeal smiled, and Cloud forgot the fact that he was naked, smiling back.

"Now Zack, go to Cloud and say happy birthday."

Zack lifted his head to look up with pleading eyes, and meeting only a stern expression from Angeal, sighed and crawled to Cloud to kiss the blond's cock and then swallow it in his mouth. The blond didn't know what to make of it, but when the General ruffled his hair affectionately and whispered Happy Birthday, Cloud smiled and began to pump into Zack's mouth. The sheer excitement of it all took its toll and thankfully for Zack, Cloud came with only several thrusts. Zack swallowed Cloud's seed with a grimace before Crawling back to Angeal's side.

"Prepare yourself while watching the show," Sephiroth gave an order, handing a bottle of scented oil to the birthday boy.

Cloud didn't think his special day could get better, but apparently Angeal and Zack were going to give him more entertainment. With a wide grin and standing next to Sephiroth who settled into an armchair, he watched as Angeal fastened a cock-ring on Zack and began to fuck the Second Class Soldier who was now on his hands and knees. His own fingers inside his hole moved in rhythm with Angeal's pace and it really was a rather special experience to see Zack whining and pleading for a release while his fingers brushed against his pleasure gland.

The evening got even better. Having watched enough of the show, Sephiroth pulled the blond onto his lap and guided his cock into the well-prepared asshole. With strong hands firmly settled on the slender hips, Sephiroth lifted the boy up and brought him down, repeating the motion with the same speed Angeal was fucking his Pup. Cloud climaxed hard, crying out Sephiroth's name repeatedly and unashamedly, which pulled both Sephiroth and Angeal into their respective release.

Angeal withdrew from his pupil's ass and asked teasingly after landing a resounding smack on the ass that he had been abusing.

"So, Puppy, what did I tell you when you asked me whether you could fuck me?"

"I'm sorry, Angeal. I really am."

A yanking sound followed by a pitiful whine.

"That wasn't what I said, was it?"

"You told me that there was only one cock in our relationship and it wasn't mine."

"Thank you, Zack, Have I done anything to go back on my words?"

"No, sir. I remain your faithful obedient bottom."

"Then, go to Cloud and apologise."

With a sigh of resignation, Zack crawled once again to Cloud and proceed to lick clean Cloud's spilt cum off the blond's belly and chest, making the General's pet giggle with pleasure. The evening show was finally over. Angeal left with his Puppy and Sephiroth once again fucked the now deliriously happy Cloud, making the evening a completely memorable experience for his little bottom.

Cloud loved his birthday and loved his General even more.


End file.
